Qui est son père?
by LunaGaga
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione a été virée de Poudlard. Comment est-ce arrivé? Comment la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération a pu en arrivée là? Et bien, avec le ventre qu'elle a, il est évidant qu'elle est enceinte. Mais un seul problème: qui est le père?
1. Prologue

Bonjour, voici ma première fanfic. Ça tourne autour d'Hermione et de ses relations amoureuses. Au début c'est soft, mais par la suite, ça devient lemon. J'espère que vous aimerez!

N.B : L'histoire est de mon crue, mais l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling!

**Qui est son père?**

Prologue

Qui aurait pu croire que cela aurait pu m'arriver? À _moi_, Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête cette année, c'était plus fort que moi. Cela ne me ressemble pas. D'habitude, je suis réfléchie, mais cette année, c'était différent. Tout est allé de travers. Je me désole moi-même. Je n'arrive pas à lui regarder dans les yeux, car je sais que je l'ai blessé. Il ne me pardonnera jamais. Si seulement j'avais agi autrement…

Je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans le miroir, car je repense à tout le mal que j'ai pu causer à ceux que j'aime et à moi-même. J'ai déçu mes parents, mes amis, mes professeurs. Et lui. Tout les matins, je me réveille en pleurant, rêvant la nuit aux erreurs que j'ai pu commettre. Chaque jour, l'étaux se resserre, les ténèbres prennent peu à peu le dessus. Et je reste là, recroquevillé, me lamentant sur mon sort. Car cella ne pourrait être pire.

Mes parents s'inquiètent pour moi. Ils voient que je dépéris à vue d'œil. Mais ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne comprendront jamais. Personne ne comprendra jamais. Je suis malade, je vomis tout ce que j'ingurgite. Mais c'est normal, vu mon état. Et vous comprendriez tout de suite, d'un simple regard. Car je ne peux me cacher. Mon ventre est bien trop gros. Ce n'est plus qu'une simple prise de poids. Je suis enceinte. Enceinte de qui? Allez savoir! Car je ne le saurai qu'à la naissance. Mais je sais qu'il est de Poudlard, et c'est pourquoi j'ai quitté l'école lorsque cela devint un peu trop évidant…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Bal de Noël

Voilà, je reviens avec mon premier chapitre. **ATTENTION **: Il y a un **lemon hard**. Cœurs sensibles s'abstenir. Et donnez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en penser!

**N.B :** L'histoire est de mon cru, mais l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 1 : Le Bal de Noël

Pourquoi? Pourquoi je me retrouve ici, seule dans un coin, à pleurer? Pourquoi je ne m'amuse pas avec les autres, au bal? Pourquoi? Je vais vous dire pourquoi! PARCE QUE RON EST UN CRÉTIN! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'agir ainsi? Je n'ai rien fais! C'est pas parce que je suis allé au bal avec Victor Krum qu'il doit agir ainsi. Et l'appeler _Vicky_. Aaarrggghhh! Je vais lui mettre une raclé à ce boulet. Cela fait bien 15 minutes que je suis dans une salle de classe à me lamenter sur mon sort. Et Ronald ne s'est toujours pas excusé. Je prends la première chose que je vois – un livre – et le lance à l'autre bout de la pièce, en imaginant que c'est le rouquin. Je continue à pleurer et puis j'entends un bruit. C'est quelqu'un qui cogne à la porte. « Ah! Le voilà qui vient s'excuser! » criai-je, pour faire sentir Ron coupable. Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était le bulgare. Je devais avoir une face déçue, car le voilà qui me demande :

- Tu ne veux pas me voirrr?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, lui répondit-je. J'espérais que Ronald viendrait s'excuser. Mais j'aurais dû deviner qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

- Rrronald, c'est le rrroux? me demanda-t-il.

Je confirmai d'un hochement de tête. Il s'approche de moi et me souffle : « Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque… » Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je bafouille un « merci ». Il me souris et prend mes mains.

- Herrr-mion-neû, tu sais que je t'aime bien?

- J'imagine, vu que tu m'as proposé de venir au bal…

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes bien, toi aussi?

- Oui.

- Je me demandais si…

- Si quoi? lui questionai-je, d'un regard interrogateur.

- C'est très gênant Herrr-mion-neû. Je ne sais pas comment le dire…

- N'ai pas peur. Je suis toute ouïe.

- …si tu voulais faire l'amourrr avec moi.

J'eu un choc face à cette demande. Victor a dû le remarquer, car il me pris par la tête et me dit : « Tu n'es pas obligé, si tu ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas te forrrcer. » Je me mis la tête dans les mains et commençai à pleurer. Je voulais me cacher de lui. J'avais honte de lui avouer que j'étais pucelle. Voyez-vous, à Poudlard, rare sont les filles qui sont toujours vierges à 14 ans. La plupart des filles de mon âge avaient déjà couché et révéler ma virginité était folie. Le bulgare me serra fort contre lui et mis ma tête sur son épaule.

- Allons, allons, Herrr-moi-neû. Pourrrquoi pleurrre-tu? me murmurait-il

- Je…je…je suis vierge, finis-je par dire, en l'évitant des yeux, trop humilié pour le regarder en face. Je n'ai même jamais embrassé.

- Voyons, pourquoi t'en fais-tu pourrr ça? Ça ne me dérrrange pas.

- Vraiment? lui demandai-je, toute illuminée.

- Vrrraiment. Et celui que ça dérrrange ne te mérrrite pas. Pourrrquoi avais-tu si peurrr? Je suis humain, non?

- Oui, conclue-je, d'accord avec lui. Le problème, c'est que la plupart des filles de mon âge ont déjà couché. Je peux les entendre parler de leurs ébats sexuels dans les dortoirs. C'est très gênant d'être une pauvre petite pucelle.

- Tu n'es pas n'imporrrte quelle pucelle. Tu es _ma_ pucelle. Et je n'aurrrai jamais honte de toi.

L'élève de Durmstrang m'essuya les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Je lui était reconnaissant de comprendre. J'imagine que Ronald m'aurait ris au nez en l'apprenant. Aaaarrrggghhh! Pourquoi je pense à lui? Je passais un très bon moment avec Victor, et je devrais y retourner. C'est alors que, sans toute attente, il me dit : « Voudrrrais-tu que je sois ton prrremier? » Je restai muette. Il me regarda, attendant ma réponse. Je lui chuchote alors un « oui » malicieux.

C'est alors qu'il entoura ses bras musclés autour de ma taille et m'embrassa. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et continuai ses baisés, qui gouttaient si bon! Je me détachai ensuite et le regardai. Il comprit la signification de mon regard, car il commença à me déshabiller. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de ma robe et me l'enleva. Le beau brun posa ses magnifiques lèvres sur mon oreille. Il la mordilla et la licha. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement. Enivré par ce bruit, il continua à m'embrasser sur mon cou, mon épaule et le haut de ma poitrine. Il me regarda en face, et lorsque je lui hochai la tête, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge. Victor posa ses lèvres sur mon sein et l'embrassa. Puis, il arriva à mon téton et le licha et le mordilla. D'autres gémissements sortirent de ma bouche quand il commença à malaxer mon autre sein avec sa main. C'était si agréable! Ses lèvres continuèrent leur périple et descendirent jusqu'à mon nombril, tout en m'embrassant. Arrivé à ce dit nombril, le bulgare le licha et soudain, il arrêta. J'allais en redemander plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne et me fît asseoir sur un pupitre. Je compris alors ce qui m'attendait. Je sentis ses doigts enlever ma petite culotte, et le vit s'agenouiller. Étrangement, je n'avais aucune gêne à être nue devant lui. Son sourire me faisait sentir Belle. Le Bulgare me prit par les fesses et approcha ses lèvres de mon intimité. Elles l'embrassèrent et le mordillèrent. Je gémis de plaisir. Je comprenais maintenant ce que les filles racontaient dans les dortoirs… Un cri sortit de ma bouche lorsque le Durmstrang inséra sa langue dans ma féminité, tout en titillant mon bouton de chair. Revenant à celui-ci, le beau brun le licha et le mordilla. Ses mains, qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté mes fesses, lâchèrent soudainement prise. Un long doigt fin s'inséra dans mon puit d'amour, puis un deuxième. L'attrapeur s'agrippa au pupitre tout en faisant des allées retours dans mon intimité. Un cri de jouissance s'échappa malgré-moi de ma bouche.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se dévêtir, je lui murmure un « c'est à mon tour » rempli de douceur. Je l'embrasse passionnément tout en détachant chacun des boutons de sa chemise. Tout en continuant ce baiser, je lui enlève sa chemise et la fait valser un peu plus loin. Nos lèvres se détachent et je m'accroupis. Je déboutonne le pantalon de mon champion des trois sorcier, descend sa fermeture éclair et touche sa masculinité. Je la sens se durcir à mon toucher et qui veut se libérer de sa prison. Je lui fais ce plaisir en débarrassant Victor de son pantalon. Je descends son boxer lentement, pour faire monter l'excitation du Bulgare. Le voilà maintenant nu comme un ver. Contrairement à ma nudité, la sienne colora mes joues d'un léger rose. Sa baguette se dressa fièrement et lorsque je m'approchai d'elle un peu plus, le beau brun me susurra que je n'étais pas obligé, qu'il ne me forçait pas. Mais je savais qu'il voulait, car quand je lui répondis que c'était à son tour d'être aimé, un merveilleux sourire se dessina sur son visage. Je lui caresse les fesses, et, d'une main pleine de volonté, lui prit son pistolet. Ma gâterie. Ma langue voyagea plusieurs fois sur la totalité de mon joujou. Je l'engouffrai dans ma bouche. Je suçai la verge du mieux que je pus, d'après les histoires de mes compagnes de dortoir. Je l'enfonçai ensuite dans ma gorge, faisant de nombreux allés retours, le plus rapidement possible. Victor gémissait de plaisir à son tour, ce qui me fit aller plus vite. Puis, il me demanda d'arrêter. Mais je ne le fis pas. Un liquide chaud inonda ma gorge, et je l'avalai. Je m'essuyai la bouche tout en le regardant. Le Durmstrang s'excusa et je l'embrassai. Je lui chuchote alors : « Je le voulais. Maintenant, montre-moi comment un homme fait l'amour. »

Ses yeux brillèrent de bonheur et il me jeta fougueusement sur le sol. Il m'agrippa par la taille et un baiser langoureux s'ajouta à la soirée. Son engin s'inséra dans mon entrecuisse. Il fit de grands coups de reins, encore et encore. Je claironnais son nom. « Victor, oui, oui, OUI! » Ces paroles le rendirent encore plus bestial. Et je m'étonnai à apprécier. Le champion se leva, me pris les jambes, je sentis son outil dans mon postérieur. Il rugit comme un animal. Puis, il s'assit. Son manche est toujours dressé et je m'assieds dessus. Je fais quelques va et vient, les bras autour de son cou. Le Bulgare hurle un « Herrrr-mio-neû » qui accélère mon mouvement. J'atteignis l'orgasme, et je crois que lui aussi.

Tout couverts de sueur, nous nous allongeons sur le sol, nu. Les bras du beau brun m'étreignirent, et nous sommes maintenant en cuillère. Il ne me voit pas, mais je rougis, car son revolver est collé à mon derrière. Nous restons comme ça une quinzaine de minutes, savourant chaque seconde de ce moment si précieux. Puis, je me détache et me rhabille sans le regarder, trop gêné pour le voir nu, maintenant notre étreinte terminée. Lorsque nous eûmes finis de nous vêtir, nous rangeâmes le bordel que nous avions causé et nous sortîmes main dans la main hors de la salle de classe. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et je me dirigeai jusqu'à la Grosse Dame. J'arrivai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Les filles dormaient déjà, et j'en étais bien contente. Je me changeai en pyjama et m'endormis au souvenir de cette merveilleuse soirée…

XxX

Le lendemain, Victor me souris, mais fit comme si rien ne c'était passer. C'était gênant. Alors, je n'étais qu'une fille d'un soir pour lui? Et cela se poursuit pendant plusieurs semaines. Je passais donc plus de temps à la bibliothèque, pour l'oublier. Oublier ma première fois. Oublier mon humiliation. Ce qui était le plus frustrant, c'est qu'il me retrouvait pendant ma lecture. Et me regardait. Je n'en pouvais plus! Et puis, vint la deuxième tâche. Ronald, s'étant excusé suite à sa conduite, aida Harry à propos de l'œuf, avec moi. Je ne savais pas comment Krum avance, mais je m'en moque. La veille du dit événement, Dumbledore me demanda dans son bureau, ainsi que le rouquin. Arrivé là-bas, il nous expliqua que l'objet c'était _nous_. Gabrielle, la petite fille, était celle de Fleur Delacour. Cho était celle de Cédric Diggory. Ron, de Harry. Et moi, celle de Victor Krum. Je compris à cet instant que je comptais pour lui. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Après la tâche, le bulgare vint me voir et me demandait pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. Je lui révélai que j'avais peur que je ne sois qu'une fille d'un soir. Et il me coupa d'un baiser. Je l'enlaçai de bonheur.

XxX

Les mois qui suivirent furent merveilleux. Nous étions discrets en public. Mais en privé, la lionne en moi sortait à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions seuls dans une classe… Mes compagnes de dortoirs finirent par remarquer mes absences, mais ne le dirent jamais. Je leur étais reconnaissante. Le dernier soir, le Durmstrang me mis les mains sur les yeux et me dirigea dans un endroit mystérieux. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou et mes jambes tremblaient d'excitation. Arrivé au lieu, il enleva ses mains et je vis un lit en forme de cœur, avec des milliers de pétales de roses. Des chandelles illuminaient la pièce. Le beau brun me conduit jusqu'au lit et me fit asseoir. Il me tendit une petite boite et me demanda de l'ouvrir. C'était un collier avec le logo de son école. À l'arrière était gravé une phrase que je n'oublierai jamais. « Noël n'a jamais été si bon qu'en ta présence » Je le mis immédiatement et l'embrassa langoureusement. C'est alors que je réalisai…

- Mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir, lui dit-je.

- Ton amourrr est tout ce que je désirrre.

- Alors je t'aimerai une dernière fois.

Nous profitâmes de cette dernière soirée comme il se doit. Le lendemain, je lui dit au revoir, une larme sur la joue. Il me l'essuya et m'embrassa


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ma cinquième année à Poudla

Bon, je sais que j'ai pas de vraiment bonnes raisons pour n'avoir pas écrit pendant 2 mois et je m'en excuse. Alors, voici 2 chapitres comme pardon.

Il n'y a pas de lemon hard dans ce chapitre. Désolé pour les vicieux, ça devra attendre pour l'autre chapitre, car je sais que vous aimez ça…

**N.B :** L'histoire est de mon cru, mais l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 2 : Ma cinquième année à Poudlard

Mon été a été interminable. Je l'ai passé au 12, square Grimmaurd, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. On pourrait penser que d'être à l'endroit où les personnes combattant le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait amusant, mais loin de là. On nous considérait comme des enfants, ce que nous étions d'ailleurs. Mais quand même… Je devais y vivre avec les Weasley, Ron… Je sais pas, passer un été en compagnie de lui, c'était pas si pire que ça. Mais il ne s'est rien passer entre nous ! Et il y avait Harry, à qui nous ne pouvions pratiquement rien dire dans nos lettres, sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Ça m'a brisé le cœur de voir le survivant se rebeller contre moi et Ron lorsqu'il est arrivé. En tout cas, je peux pas dire que c'était mon meilleur été.

Ni ma meilleure année. Cette folle d'Ombrage ! Cette suppôt de Satan. Je la déteste ! Elle est incorrigible ! Toujours derrière nous, surtout Harry. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Tous ces _Je ne dirais plus de mensonges _écrits sur la main d'Harry me déprimait. Et ses cours pitoyables de Défense contre les forces du mal. Heureusement, il y avait l'Armée de Dumbledore, où l'on pouvait être nous-même. Sinon, c'était horrible. Harry et ses cauchemars, l'événement de Noël, les cours d'occlumencie.

Et Cho Chang. Elle n'es pas une mauvaise personne. J'étais même heureuse quand Harry a commencé à sortir avec elle. C'est après que ça s'est gâté. Elle m'accusait de vouloir lui piquer Harry. Mais pour qui elle se prend ? Comme si j'étais une voleuse ! Elle était paranoïaque et toujours derrière le dos d'Harry. Tous ces « Et Hermione, elle sera là ? » d'un air jaloux me faisait bouillonner de rage. Comme si je ne pouvais pas qu'être amie avec le survivant, il fallait que je l'aime. No Way. Elle ne me connaissait pas. On n'était que bons copains. Et quelqu'un qui connaît _réellement_ Harry l'aurait compris. Alors il a rompu.

Mais ça ne s'est pas arrangé. À la fin de l'année, il y a eu le Jour S. Celui qui a démoralisé Harry pendant plusieurs semaines, au grand désespoir de moi et Ron. Le jour où Sirius est mort et qu'Harry s'accuse encore la faute.

Un soir, alors qu'Harry pleurait encore et que Ron n'était pas là, pour changer, je m'assieds à côté de lui. On était les seuls dans la salle commune, et je savais qu'il voulait qu'on parle. De Sirius. Encore. D'un ton convaincu, je lui dit : « Arrête d'en parler, c'est agaçant à la longue ! C'est pas en te culpabilisant qu'il va revenir ! Ressaisi toi ! » Et là, le voilà qui lance de je ne sais où : « Réconforte-moi. »

-Quoi ? lui rétorquai-je

-Réconforte-moi.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

-Ah ça non, Harry ! Je comprends ta peine, mais c'est certainement pas une raison pour coucher ensemble !

-Fais pas ta pudique ! Je sais que tu l'as fait avec Victor. Celui qui l'ignore est aveugle. Et ton collier que tu portes toujours et que tu peine à cacher, c'est de lui, j'en suis sûr. Tu ne peux me mentir.

-J'avoue, lui répondis-je en un souffle. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Cependant, je ne coucherai pas avec toi. T'es mon ami et je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Personne ne le saura, pas même Ron, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Et je sais que t'en as envie.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Il avait raison. Cela faisait environ un an que je n'avais fait l'amour, et j'étais en manque. Harry esquissa un large sourire. Il commença à m'embrasser et à me déshabiller. Je lui dit alors que quelqu'un pouvait nous surprendre, et qu'il fallait peut-être mieux aller dans un endroit discret. La Salle sur commande me vint à l'esprit. Harry monta chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et nous partîmes pour la Salle sur commande…

Ce moment passé là-bas fut magique (N.A : jeu de mots :P), mais je le regrettai à l'instant où il s'arrêta. Pourquoi avions-nous succomber ? Ron ne remarqua rien et Harry agissait comme si rien ne s'étais passé. Cela me toucha réellement, et j'étais mal-à-l'aise avec les deux. Ma délivrance fut dans l'étude pour les BUSEs.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Draco Malfoy

**ATTENTION **: Il y a un **lemon hard**. Cœurs sensibles s'abstenir. Et donnez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en penser!

**N.B :** L'histoire est de mon cru, mais l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 3 : Draco Malfoy

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Pourquoi ne me lâche-t-il pas ? Cela fait depuis le début de l'année que ce crétin de Draco Malfoy me court après. J'ai peut-être une petite idée de la raison… Cet été, je suis devenue une femme. Mes seins ont grossi, j'ai eu mes premiers boutons et mes premières menstruations. Cela semble peut-être un peu tardif, mais chacun entre dans la puberté à un moment différent. J'ai découvert par après, lors de mon séjour au Terrier que Ginny les a eus un peu après moi. Mais ce n'est pas le point. Je suis dorénavent une femme et j'attire l'œil des hommes. Je me suis fais sifflé à plusieurs reprises durant mes vacances et quand Ron m'a vu, il était sans voix. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rougir. Et voilà qu'arrivé à Poudlard, on m'aborde beaucoup plus qu'avant, comme par exemple Cormack. Il faut avouer que ça ne me déplait pas trop.

Mais voilà que Malfoy se promène avec sa bande, me regarde comme si j'étais une pièce de viande et fait des blagues de mauvais goût. À chaque fois, Ron me protège et je trouve ça assez mignon.

Malheureusement, je me promenai seule pour aller à la bibliothèque. En général, les gars ne me suivent pas. Malfoy me suit. Il est seul. Ça me fout les jetons. J'accélère le pas, et lui aussi. Je me met à courir et quand je crois l'avoir semer je m'arrête. Et le voilà qui se jette sur moi. Il m'entraîne jusque dans la classe la plus proche et verrouille la porte. Je cris de toutes mes forces. Il se met à rire et me dit : « Ça sert à rien d'essayer Granger, il y a un sortilège de silence dans la pièce. Personne ne peut t'entendre. »

Je me laisse aller par terre. Je suis anéantie. Je sais ce qui va arriver. Et ça me fait peur.

Draco se rapproche lentement et sourit machiavéliquement. Il me prend par les poignets, me force à me relever et m'embrasse. Je me débat de toute mes forces, mais il est beaucoup trop fort pour moi. J'entends sa voix me susurrer « Continue, ça m'excite… ». Il m'amène jusqu'au bureau du professeur et m'y attache. Il m'enlève mes vêtements par magie. Je suis nue devant lui, en colère et humiliée. Malfoy dézipe son pantalon et sort sa queue de ses boxers. Il prend mes chevilles pour me relever un peu et entre son pénis dans mon vagin. Il fait de nombreux va et vient et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir son nom.

-Draa…co !

Il s'arrêta aussitôt.

-Je vois que tu aimes Granger. Moi qui pensais que tu étais pudique. Je me suis trompé à ton sujet. Est-ce que le traite à son sang le sait que sa petite Sang-de-Bourbe est une petite traînée ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas une traînée et n'implique pas Ron là-dedans !

-Je vois que j'ai touché une corde sensible. C'est qu'elle a un béguin pour Weasley la petite !

-N-non ! bégueillai-je.

-C'est pas ce que je pense…

-Tu as tord !

-Je ne crois pas Granger. Et sais-tu ce que je crois ? Que tu aimes qu'on te baise.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire Malfoy !

-Pourquoi ? Tu as bien crié mon nom, pas vrai ?

-Oui, chuchotai-je.

-Je n'ai rien entendu.

-OUI ! Bon, tu es content ?

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

Il me détache, déverrouille la porte et me tend mes vêtements.

-Tu peux partir Granger.

-Hein ?

-Je te laisse le choix : tu restes ou tu pars. Si tu restes, tu m'auras dans les pattes pour un bon moment. Tu devras faire attention, car je ne serai jamais bien loin. Tu ne parles à quiconque se qui se passe entre nous, pas même à tes petits amis. C'est _ton_ problème. Je te traquerai comme une proie et te ferai aussi longtemps que cela me chante. Nous serons ennemis le jour et amants la nuit. Par contre, si tu pars, je te laisse tranquille et tout ce qui se sera passé entre nous sera un souvenir. Nous ne baiserons plus jamais. Même si tu supplies de toutes tes forces, je ne céderai pas. Ta décision sera finale. Malgré le fait que je préfère nettement la première proposition, la balle est dans ton camp. Qu'en fais-tu ?

Je réfléchi longuement, puis le choix fut évident.

-Je vais te le montrer, lui répondis-je.

Et je l'embrassai. Il sourit. Il me prit par la taille et m'emmena vers lui. Je pris ma baguette et le déshabillai par magie.

-Hé, c'est pas juste !

-On est quitte.

Il était si beau, un vrai Adonis. Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. Il me prit les seins et les malaxa furieusement. Je mis mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il passa langue autour de mon oreille et me mordit le lobe. Il m'embrassa sur le front, la joue, le nez, la bouche, le menton et le cou. Puis il me le mordit.

-Ouille ! Tu te prends-tu pour un vampire ?

-Désolé. En général, les filles aiment. Mais je vais arrêter si tu veux, chérie.

-Tu m'as appelé chérie…

-Ça te gêne ? Je peux continuer à t'appeler Granger…

-Non ! J'aime bien, chaton.

-Beurk ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est pas viril.

-Ok d'abord ! Que préfère-tu ?

-Malfoy. Voilà ce que j'aime.

-Mais y'a rien d'original, c'est ton nom.

-Et alors ? C'est le fait que ça sorte de ta bouche qui fait la différence.

Il me coucha sur le dos et m'embrassa langoureusement. Il essuya mon sang avec sa langue et me mordilla à l'endroit. Fantastique ! Ça va laisser un suçon ! Il va falloir que je me laisse les cheveux lousses pour des semaines ! Draco continua sa course d'embrassade sur moi et atteignit mon sein droit. Il arrêta de le malaxer et mordilla l'extrémité, qui pointait. Il attrapa mes fesses et sa langue arriva à mon nombril, qu'elle titilla, puis à mon pubis. Draco sourit et inséra sa langue dans mon vagin, titilla mon clitoris et me fit jouir. Il introduit un doigt, puis deux dans mon entre, fit quelques va-et-vient et me les mis dans sa bouche, puis dans la mienne.

-Tu goûtes meilleure que la plupart de mes amantes.

-Merci. Maintenant, assis-toi sur mon ventre.

Il le fit, et compris où je voulais en venir. Il mit son pénis entre mes seins et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient, et éjacula sur moi. Je lichai le sperme et approcha sa bouche des miennes et nous nous embrassâmes passionnément. Après quelques minutes à être couchés l'un sur l'autre, enlacés, je lui lance : « Nous devrions peut-être y aller. »

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça fait un moment qu'on est ici, et on pourrait se demander où on est passé. C'est pas toi qui a dit que personne ne devais savoir ?

-Ok, accepta-il en me tendant mon linge.

-_Récurvite_.

Nous nous habillons et ramassons le bordel que nous avons causé. Draco enlève le sortilège de silence, m'embrasse sur le nez et part. Je repense à sa promesse de me traquer comme un fauve. Cette année risque d'être assez intéressante…


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le Cas Katie

**Reviews**

MelleMalfoyZabini : Merci pour le commentaire. Est-ce que c'est assez rapide à ton goût ?

Kuchiyume : Ça fait plaisir de le savoir. Je me disais que le dernier personnage on s'imaginerait un truc comme ça était Hermione, et je n'avais pas vu d'autres Fanfics de ce genre. Tu vas voir, il y a plus d'un prétendant…

**ATTENTION **: Il y a un **lemon**. Cœurs sensibles s'abstenir. Et donnez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en penser!

**N.B :** L'histoire est de mon cru, mais l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 4 : Le Cas Katie

Depuis le « pacte », moi et Draco ne l'avons pas fait souvent. Il avait l'air préoccupé. J'avais beau me promener seule souvent, il n'y portait pas attention. Le blondinet restait avec ses amis, Crabbe et Goyle. Les crétins. À la mi-octobre, il y a eu le _Cas Katie_. Elle avait été ensorcelé par un collier maléfique. Harry a accusé Malfoy. J'avoue que c'était logique, après l'escapade chez _Barjow & Beurk_. Un peu après, Draco m'attrape avec un air de « Ça va être chaud ». En me voyant de mauvaise humeur, il me demanda :

-Pourquoi tu fais cette face Granger? Tu es dans tes règles?

-TA GUEULE MALFOY, lui criai-je en le poussant sur le mur de brique. Ça se dit pas des choses comme ça!

-Calme tes hormones! Désolé!

-C'est mieux… dis-je en reculant

-Maintenant, peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe?

-Ce qui se passe, c'est que tu passes ton temps avec Bert et Ernie (N.A : Sesame street) et tu a ensorcelé Katie pour qu'elle porte un collier au Professeur Dumbledore. Et tu es là à te promener comme si de rien n'était.

-Ce n'est pas moi.

-Jure-le moi.

Il me prit les joues, rapprocha son front du mien, me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit : « Je le jure ». J'accueillis ses lèvres sur les miennes avec bonheur. Nous étions dans un coin peu fréquenté en dehors des cours. Nous étions tranquilles pour le peu de temps que nous avions. Le blondinet me fit tourner et me colla au mur. J'eu un soubresaut lorsque je sentis le froid dans mon dos. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes cuisses et remontèrent jusqu'à ma petite culottes qu'elles enlevèrent. Une des miennes libéra le manche du pantalon. Elles fit de nombreux va-et-vient tandis qu'un doigt s'engouffra dans mon vagin avec le même mouvement que ma main occupé. On s'embrasse langoureusement pour ne pas hurler notre jouissance lorsque nous atteignons l'orgasme ensemble. J'imagine, car quand je l'atteignit, le baiser fut plus intense, apporté par chacun de nous. Nos lèvres se sépares et nous sourions tout deux. Je paniquai alors en regardant ma montre.

-Bordel! Hurlai-je. On va être en retard en potions! Faut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble!

-Ok. Tu pars par la droite et moi je fais un détour par la gauche.

-Bye!

-Bye!

On s'embrasse et prenons des chemins différents pour aller au même endroit. C'est ça qui arrive quand on a un amant secret serpentard. Arrivé au cours de potions, je m'assoit avec Harry et Ron. Je me rappelle vaguement de la période; une potion X dont le nom m'échappe, Harry qui la fait avec son livre du Prince, Ron qui essaie de lire l'écriture en patte de mouche et moi qui regarde Drago, et qui est déconcentré par sa beauté. Pourquoi je pense comme ça? Ce n'est qu'un jeu entre nous! Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'un Serpentard, surtout pas lui! Lui et moi, ce n'est que du sexe! Mais, malgré cela, il me donne de l'affection… Tout le monde en a besoin. Ah que la vie est dure! Mes pensées furent soudain chamboulées.

-Hermione… Hermione… HERMIONE!

-Hein, quoi?

-Ça fait une minute que tu regardes dans le vide, me dit Ron. Harry essayait de sortir de la lune.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je me remets à ma potion. Le cours termine et une voix me chuchote : « Pas très subtile Granger ». Pas besoin des paroles pour deviner qui c'est; mon corps semble reconnaître Draco Malfoy. Je pars pour déjeuner et souhaite que personne n'ait réalisé se qui se passe entre nous. Cela fait à peine quelques semaines que ça a commencé et je le regrette déjà.

**N.A :** J'aimerais savoir qui vous pensez et aimeriez qui soit le père de l'enfant d'Hermione. Je risque de le prendre en considération pour le punch final. Et aussi, c'est pour mon plaisir personnel.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Oppugno

S'il vous plaît, faites des reviews pour que je sache si vous aimez !

Il n'y a pas de lemon hard dans ce chapitre. Désolé pour les vicieux, ça devra attendre pour l'autre chapitre, car je sais que vous aimez ça…

**N.B :** L'histoire est de mon cru, mais l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 5 : _Oppugno_

. Je vais le tuer. Ronald Weasley est chanceux que le sortilège Doloris soit illégal. Je l'aide à se qualifier pour l'équipe de Quidditch par dessus Cormac McLaggen, et voilà que Harry vient tout gâcher. Avec son faux Felicis. Il fait semblant de le mettre dans le verre du rouquin pour que celui-ci ait plus confiance en lui. Tellement confiance, qu'il se jette dans les bras de la première guenon qui se jette devant lui.

. Je vais la tuer. Lavande Brown, t'as intérêt à garder tes arrières. Pourquoi il fallait que Ginny fasse ce commentaire? Ron était outré qu'elle collectionne les conquêtes, et elle lui répond que peut-être il devrait commencer lui aussi. Je pensais pas qu'il choisirait Lavande. Elle est même pas si belle que ça et c'est une cruche.

Alors je suis ici, dans un lieu isolé de la tour d'Astronomie. Je pleure. Je pratique mes sortilèges. Et je pense. À Ron, à Draco et à mes amours en général. Cela fait bien une heure que je suis ici et Harry arrive. Le Survivant s'assoit à mes côtés et me console.

-Ça va?

-Devine.

-J'avoue, c'est pas très intelligent comme question… C'est Ron, hein?

-Yep.

-Tu veux en parler?

-Pas trop, non.

-Comme tu veux.

Et on reste là à attendre je ne sais quoi. Mais à peine 30 secondes plus tard, le rouquin et sa nunuche arrivent. Elle glousse comme un poulet, et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire est : « Je vois que cette pièce est déjà occupée. » Je suis folle de rage et je crie : « _Oppugno_! ». Les oiseaux magiques attaquent les tourtereaux et ceux-ci dégagent. Enfin! Et je pleure. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Au moins il y a Harry. J'ai vraiment besoin de chaleur humaine. Si seulement Draco était à mes côtés, je me sentirais nettement mieux. Je me colle à Harry et, je ne peux me l'empêcher, l'embrasse. Je le regarde dans les yeux et je vois les siens faire la même chose.

-Tu es sûre? Me demande-t-il.

-Non. Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés.

-Je crois que je peux être cette personne, étant donné que tu as été là pour moi l'an dernier…

-Merci.

On se déshabille l'un-l'autre et on fait l'amour. C'était doux, juste comme il me fallait. Je ne regrette pas cette nuit avec Harry. C'était nécessaire. Pour le moment, du moins…


	7. Chapitre 6 : La demande

S'il vous plaît, faites des reviews pour que je sache si vous aimez !

Il n'y a pas de lemon hard dans ce chapitre. Désolé pour les vicieux, ça devra attendre pour l'autre chapitre, car je sais que vous aimez ça…

Désolé pour l'attente..

**N.B :** L'histoire est de mon cru, mais l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 6 : La demande

Depuis ma dernière aventure avec Harry, je n'osais plus le regarder en face. La première fois, il était malhabile. On pouvait voir que lui et Cho, ça n'avait pas beaucoup dépassé le baiser. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, je devais pratiquement lui montrer comment s'y prendre. Et c'était surtout pour le soulager lui, donc je lui fis plus plaisir qu'il me le fit. Mais en novembre. Wow! Je n'aurais jamais pu croire qu'il apprendrait aussi vite. Il me fit découvrir d'autres zones érogènes. Il s'était visiblement renseigné. Malheureusement, le survivant s'intéressait à Ginny. Et moi je pense être tombée amoureuse de lui. Il est si attentionné, et la rousse ne le remarque pas plus que ça. Oui, il est vrai qu'elle m'a avoué l'aimer et qu'elle attendrait, mais elle semble l'avoir oublier pour Dean, ce qui rend visiblement Harry jaloux. Et moi, je suis là à les regarder, à envier qu'on s'intéresse à moi comme Harry regarde Ginny. Là vous me dites : « Et Draco? ». Draco c'est Draco. C'est juste pour le sexe. Il se pavane avec une nouvelle fille chaque semaine, et Pansy Parkinson lui coure après comme un petit chien, et lui fait comme si elle n'existait pas, ce qui me fait bien rire. Mais à chaque fois que je le regarde, j'ai un pincement au cœur qui vient me rappeler que nous deux, ce ne sera jamais sérieux. On ne vient pas du même monde et ne pourrons jamais s'afficher.

Mais j'ai quand même osé le lui demandé. De m'accompagner au party de Noël du Club de Slug. C'était quelques jours avant la dite soirée, juste après avoir couché ensemble. Encore. Depuis _Oppugno_, ça revenait plus souvent qu'auparavant. Nous faisions l'amour pratiquement chaque soir, ce qui suscitait l'intérêt d'Harry, qui ne dirait rien, mais je savais intérieurement qu'il trouvait que je devais arrêter. Je trouvais que je devais arrêter. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ça me garde en vie. Entre les études, Ron-Ron et Lav-Lav, Harry et Ginny, c'est mon seul échappatoire. Donc je l'utilise aussi souvent que possible. Et Draco ne semble pas trop s'en plaindre. Mais ce soir-là, nous étions ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande, dans le lit Queen qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, avec les draps tous défaits. Je lui demandai :

-Draco, t'as entendu parlé du party du Club de Slug, non?

-Oui, et alors?

-Est-ce que tu pense que…

-Que quoi?

-Ben que nous deux..?

-On devrait y aller ensemble? Hermione, tu es tombée sur la tête! On est pas du même monde. Je suis un Sang-Pur et toi une..

-Une Sang-de-Bourbe? C'est ce que tu pense encore de moi?

-Mais non, mais non!

-Après tout ce temps, tu me vois encore ainsi?

-Non, non

-ARRÊTE DE ME MENTIR DRACO! J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ!

-Ne te fâche mon lapin.

-JE NE SUIS PAS TON LAPIN! JE NE L'AI JAMAIS ÉTÉ, NI TON SUCRE D'ORGE, NI TON POUSSIN, NI AUTRE NOM STUPIDE DE COUPLE, CAR TU LE DIS TOI-MÊME : NOUS NE SOMMES PAS UN COUPLE. MAINTENANT, HORS DE MA VUE!

-Mais Herm..

-J'AI DIS : HORS DE MA VUE!

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…

-JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN CE QUE JE DIS. Moi qui pensais que nous deux ça pouvait marcher.. Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête.. Mais maintenant, j'ai les idées en place. ET JE VEUX QUE TU SORTES DE MA VIE!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Vas t'en! VAS T'EN!

-Non Hermione.

-Si c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui part.

-Attends, ATTENDS!

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus. J'ai pris mes affaires et suis partie en pleurant. J'ai couru vers les toilettes les plus proches; j'étais encore nue. J'étais juste devant la porte, et là j'entends : « Hermione? ». Je me retourne, et c'était…

N.A : Oui, je suis sadique, je vous laisse là-dessus, mais la suite viendra sous peu (genre quelques minutes à quelques heures)


	8. Chapitre 7 : La vraie moi révélée

**ATTENTION **: Il y a un **lemon hard**. Cœurs sensibles s'abstenir. Et donnez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en penser!

Comme j'avais promis. Quelques que heures à peine.

**N.B :** L'histoire est de mon cru, mais l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 7 : La vrai moi révélée

Je me retourne et c'était Ron, avec son sac. Il revenait de la bibliothèque, qu'il me dit. Je devins toute rouge. Ron. Tout était de sa faute. Bon, c'était de la mienne, mais sans lui, tout ça ne se serait peut-être jamais produit. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas pleuré au Bal de Noël en quatrième année et je n'aurais sans doute pas perdue ma virginité avec Victor. Harry ne m'aurait pas demander de le consoler, vu que je n'aurais jamais fait l'amour, donc n'aurait vraiment le faire avec le survivant. Draco m'aurait toujours trouvé belle, mais probablement que je n'aurais pas accepté le contrat, si contrat il y aurait, vu que je n'aurais sans doute pas gémit, n'ayant pas apprécier comment Draco me menait. Et je n'aurais surtout pas tombée amoureuse d'Harry, car nous n'aurions pas fait l'amour une deuxième fois, vu que Ron, n'existant pas, n'aurait pas pu me briser le cœur en embrassant Lavande.

Et là, le rouquin me voyait nue. J'avais imaginé ce moment autrement. On devait se déclarer notre amour, s'embrasser et se laisser emporter en faisant l'amour doucement, comme la première fois devait l'être. Mais pas moi en nue vite essayant de trouver un endroit pour me changer pour pas que ça se produise. J'essayai, en vain de me cacher les parties, car il avait déjà tout vue. Et moi je restais là, à rougir, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Et là, il me demande simplement pourquoi je suis si peu vêtue. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je suis extrêmement gênée. J'essaie de rentrer dans les toilettes, et il me dit : « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Hermione. » J'ai la chair de poule en sentant sa main sur mon épaule. Oh mon Dieu qu'elle est chaude. Je me retourne encore et le regarde dans les yeux. Il soutient mon regard et, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je l'embrasse. À quoi je pense? Il a une copine. Mais lui ne me coupe pas. Encore pire, il me prend les fesses et les pinces. Je sursaute et échappe tous mes vêtements. Et il rit.

Ron me prend par la main et m'amène à l'intérieur de la salle de bain et nous laissons tomber toutes nos choses. Et nous entendons un bruit étrange. Il y a aussi un cri. Un nom.. Ginny. Ça provient de la cabine du centre. Ron va vérifier c'est qui en cognant sur la porte. Et la voix forte qui s'en sort nous étonne moi et le rouquin. C'est Harry.

-Harry? dit Ron

-Ron? Répond l'interpelé. C'est pas ce que tu penses!

La crise qu'il a fait quand il a ouvert la porte, en découvrant un Ron interrogatif et moi, toujours nue. Je dis un timide « Salut Harry! ». Celui-ci est tout déboussolé.

-Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que..? Je pensais que.. Mais Ron lui? Pourquoi..? Oh mon Dieu, je suis tout déboussolé…

-Et toi Harry, pourquoi tu te masturbais dans les toilettes? Demande Ron. Et le nom de ma sœur? Beurk!

-D'accord Ron, d'accord. Mea Culpa. Mais moi j'ai pas de blonde.

-Tu sais qu'avec Lavande, on a jamais..

-T'as jamais fait l'amour? Je demande, honnêtement surprise.

-Parle pas, Hermione! Tout le monde sait que tu es la plus grande pucelle de tout Poudlard!

-Euh, Ron. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est plus vierge depuis Krum…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry? C'est la fille la plus pudique que je connaisse!

-Et tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi elle est toute nue?

-Oui, mais… C'est vrai Hermione, pourquoi t'es pas habillée?

-Je viens de coucher avec Malfoy, je marmonne.

-Quoi?

-Je viens de coucher avec Malfoy! Bon!

-Hermione, comment as-tu pu? T'es une salope!

-C'est de ta faute Ronald!

-En quoi c'est de ma faute?

Et là je lui explique tout. Le rouquin est sans voix, et Harry me regarde. Il s'en doutait déjà, mais voilà tout confirmer. Ron va pour s'en aller et là Harry lance : « Ron, je sais que tu veux la monter. » J'apprends alors que Ron se masturbe tous les soirs et que ce n'est pas le nom de Lavande qu'il prononce, mais le miens. Ça l'a toujours été le miens. Mais il ne savait pas comment m'en parler ni comment rompre avec Lavande. Le lendemain de leur baiser, il regrettait déjà. Et moi qui croyait qu'il ne m'aimait pas. En me voyant toute nue, ses inhibitions sont parties, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qui j'étais vraiment. J'ai tout gâché. Harry lui propose un trip à trois. Moi je reste là à regarder, ne disant rien. Aucun mot ne me vient à la bouche. Ron accepte et lance un sort de silence et de verrouillage de porte.

Il s'approche et vient m'embrasser. Pendant ce temps, Harry enlève ses vêtements et commence à enlever le pantalon de Ron. Ce dernier rompt son baiser et prend mes bras, pour que je lui enlève son chandail, ce que je fais avec plaisir. Harry enlève les boxers de Ron et nous sommes tous les trois nus. Ron masse mes seins pendant que je lui prends ses fesses et que Harry passe ses doigts sur le torse du rouquin, qui semble apprécier, étant donné que son membre gonfle de plus en plus. Harry se rapproche de Ron, son paquet sur ma main, qui est sur le postérieur de Ron. Ce dernier adore, surtout quand, au moment où Harry l'embrasse, un de mes doigts entre en lui. Ron décide donc de me pincer les tétons, de les morde et de passer sa langue autour, ce qui me rend folle. Je me mets à genoux et commence à prendre sa verge dans ma bouche avec ma main libre, alors que de l'autre, j'enfonce un deuxième, puis un deuxième doigt. Ron gémit. Je prends sa verge encore plus profondément, la lèche de toute sa longueur et lorsqu'il va venir, j'arrête tout et m'éloigne. Ron gémit et en veut plus.

Harry amène Ron à terre, sur le côté et continue de passer ses doigts sur le torse du roux. Le brun entre ensuite en Ron et prend le manche du roux. Harry le pompe et moi je me masturbe en les regardant. Lorsque j'atteins l'orgasme (je crie le nom du roux), les deux que j'observent éjaculent en même temps en criant le nom de l'autre. Je souris et je dis : « Hey Ron, il est bon Harry, hein? ». Ron hoche la tête et se repose un peu, et, décide de me sauter dessus.

-Et toi, t'as crié mon nom.

-Si tu le souhaite, je vais te faire crier le miens. Et toi Harry, fait le goûter à ta sucette.

-Tout pour te faire plaisir Hermione, ils disent ensemble.

Je souris. Ce moment risque probablement jamais de se reproduire, mais j'en profite le plus possible. Ron va pour m'embrasser, et je l'arrête, en lui montrant l'endroit où je veux sa langue : à mes autres lèvres. Il accepte. Harry lui dit quoi faire, lui me l'ayant déjà fait. La langue de Ron est chaude et agréable. Il la rentre dans mon vagin, très profondément. Harry lui explique par la suite qu'il doit me mordiller le clitoris, ce que le rouquin fit. J'haletais. Harry lui dit soudain d'arrêter, car il sentait que j'allais venir, ce qui ne devait pas arriver. Alors j'approche Ron et l'embrasse, me goûtant dans ses lèvres. Il est sur moi, et il a la queue d'Harry dans la bouche. Le rouquin donne des coups de reins qui me font du bien, et je l'encourage en prenant ses fesses pour qu'il entre plus en moi. Une des mains de Ron roule mes tétons et l'autre est agrippé après la verge d'Harry, qui est parcourue de la langue du gardien sur tout son long. L'attrapeur tire les cheveux de son coéquipier pour que ce dernier engorge le manche, ce qu'il fit.

Je finis par atteindre l'orgasme et quelques secondes plus tard, je sens le sperme en moi. Je cris le nom de Ron et Harry jouie. Le rouquin, qui a du sperme plein la bouche, hésite à l'avaler. Il regarde Harry et finit par le faire. Ron vient pour m'embrasser, mais je refuse, en pointant Harry. Les garçons s'enlacent et leurs lèvres se rejoignent en un long baiser langoureux. Leurs pénis se touchent et durcissent. Je les regarde tout en enfonçant un doigt dans mon vagin et en suçant le liquide. En voyant les garçons apprécier autant leur baiser, je gémit pour avoir ma part du gâteau. Ron rompt le baiser et m'embrasse. Je goûte Harry et lui me goûte et se goûte à la fois. Satisfaite, je le laisse de côté et me lève. J'embrasse Harry qui m'assoie sur un lavabo. Durant le fait que le brun pince mon clitoris tout en entrant un, puis deux, puis trois doigts en moi, Ron fait la même chose avec l'anus d'Harry (pas l'histoire du clito). Je me soutiens sur le rebord et regarde Harry. Je remarque que les garçons enlèvent leurs doigts, entre leur verge dans les orifices (mon vagin/l'anus d'Harry) et font leurs mouvements de va et vient en même temps. Je pince les tétons de Ron, Ron ceux d'Harry et Harry les mien, nous rapprochant les uns des autres. Nous atteignons l'orgasmes tous en même temps.

Ron se détache, puis Harry, qui m'embrasse avant. Je descend du lavabo et lance un sort de nettoyage pour toute la pièce, effaçant la preuve de nos ébats. Harry et Ron lèvent respectivement le sort de silence et de verrouillage de la porte. Nous nous habillons et nous dirigeons vers nos dortoirs, sans un mot. Je me demande encore comment je me suis retrouver à faire du triolisme avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Tout ne saura jamais plus comme avant, je le sais. Et eux me prennent chacun par les fesses. Je me dirige directement vers mon lit, mais je ne dors pas de la nuit, réfléchissant encore à ce qui s'était produit.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le party de Slug

**ATTENTION :** Il y a un lemon hard. Cœurs sensibles s'abstenir. Et donnez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en penser!

Un chapitre de plus vers la conclusion finale. Qui est le papa? J'y pense encore mais je pense que vous serez surpris..

**N.B :** L'histoire est de mon cru, mais l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 8 : Le party de Slug

Le lendemain matin, en me réveillant, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : demander à Ron pour être mon cavalier au party de Slug. Mais au petit déjeuner, je le vois encore en train d'embrasser Lav-Lav, comme si hier n'avait jamais existé. Je ne comprendrai jamais les garçons. Harry me regarde, comme pour dire : « Je suis d'accord avec toi ». Je me dépêche à manger, voulant fuir la Grande Salle au plus vite, et jette un regard en direction de Malfoy. Il a une autre petite Pouffesouffle à ses côtés. 14 ans, je dirais. D'après ce qu'il a dit, il adore les dépuceler. Dès qu'elles ont perdues leur virginité, elles n'ont plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Ce qui prend en général une semaine. Moi j'étais différente à ses yeux. Plus expérimentée. Une _fuck_ _friend_ digne de ce nom. Même si nous n'avons jamais été amis. Je quitte la salle et me dirige vers la salle de bain des préfets. J'étais toute sale, ayant copulée à maintes reprises la veille. Je fis couler le bain, me dévêtis et plongeai à l'intérieur. Je n'avais qu'un cours à 10 heures, et il n'était que 8 heures. Après m'être lavée, je sort du bain et me rhabille.

Lorsque je sors, il est déjà 9h15. J'ai été longtemps dans l'eau! Je me dirige vers mon dortoir et ramasse mes trucs de potions. Un cours avec Harry, Ron et Draco, comme si j'avais besoin de ça! Énervée, je me dirige vers les cachots. 9h45. Je vais être en retard! Je bouscule Cormac McLaggen, le crétin de septième. Que Ron déteste d'ailleurs… C'est alors que je décidai de l'inviter à la soirée de Slughorn, vu qu'il est aussi membre du Club. Il accepte tout de suite, vu qu'il est fout de moi, ce qui n'est évidemment pas réciproque. Mais ça va rendre Ron jaloux. Je le laisse et va au cours de potion. 9h56. Ça y était presque… Malheureusement, c'est un travail d'équipe et je suis placée avec le rouquin désobligeant. Harry est avec son pire ennemi blondinet. Le professeur Slughorn ne semble pas avoir remarquer qui travaille bien ensemble. Ron est une plaie, je fais pas mal tout. Je peux lire un « Au secours! » sur les lèvres d'Harry. C'était un bloc de deux heures pitoyable. Harry m'a ensuite révélé que j'étais la plus grande bête de sexe qu'il n'est jamais connu que pour le déstabiliser, en décrivant toutes les positions que moi et Draco avions fait. Harry lui a répondu que j'étais mieux qu'une centaine de petites filles de 11 ans qui va être traumatisé par l'amour, vu que la première fois qu'elle le faisait, c'était avec un déviant sexuelle à la chasse aux pucelles. Draco était sans voix. En entendant ça, Ron est parti à rire et moi je me sentais mieux.

Le deux jours plus tard, c'était le party. Harry y allait avec Luna et moi avec Cormac. Quel crétin! En y repensant bien, j'aurais dû y aller avec Zacharias Smith. Graup est plus _class_ que McLaggen. Je passai ma soirée à fuir un Cormac qui buvait beaucoup et qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant quand à ce qu'on baise. Ce que je ne voulais pas, bien entendue. Rusard arriva avec Malfoy, ce dernier prétextant qu'il était un invité du party. Rogue le reconduisit à son dortoir et Harry les suivit « discrêtement ». Sarcastique. Lorsque je désirai partir, Cormac me suivit et me fit des avances. Je le repoussai, prétextant qu'il était saoûl. Je fit mine de m'en aller et il me retenu. McLaggen me plaqua contre le mur, je ne pouvant plus me libérer. Il me murmurait des mots doux qui m'empoisonnèrent. Il me souleva la robe, enleva mes petites culottes et sortit son érection de sa prison. Il l'engouffra en moi et fit plusieurs coup de reins dur jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse. Il rezipa son pantalon et me laissa là. Je pleurais. Il m'avait violé. C'était trop horrible. Je me dirigea à mon dortoir dans lequel je ne dormis pas.


	10. Chapitre 9 : La nouvelle choc

**ATTENTION :** Il y a un lemon hard. Cœurs sensibles s'abstenir. Et donnez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en penser!

Un chapitre de plus vers la conclusion finale. Qui est le papa? J'y pense encore mais je pense que vous serez surpris..

**N.B :** L'histoire est de mon cru, mais l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 9 : La nouvelle choc

Les semaines qui suivirent, j'avais de petites fringales. Habituellement, je mange comme un oiseau, mais là, j'étais plus gloutonne que Ron. Tout le monde me dévisageait aux repas. On mit ça sur le dos de mes SPM. J'étais un peu inquiète, car j'étais en retard d'une semaine dans mes menstruations. Lorsqu'un matin, je vomis inexplicablement, Ginny averti sa mère qui me fit faire un test de grossesse. Comme dans les tests moldus, mon urine était utilées, mais la technique était différente. On prépare une potion qui prend 3 heures à faire. Je m'en rappelle, car il fallait que je me retienne pendant tout ce temps. Ensuite, on va au petit coin et urine dans la potion. Si elle devient rouge, on est pas enceinte. Mais si elle tombe verte… Deviner quelle couleur elle est tombée! La couleur lime ne m'a jamais autant déplu! Je les suppliai de ne rien dire, une promesse qu'elles ne tinrent pas longtemps. Le soir même, mon secret s'échappa des lèvres de Mrs Weasley, qui me demanda de la pardonner.

De retour à Poudlard, je ne fis comme si de rien n'était. Mais lorsque je commençai à prendre du poids, une rumeur selon laquelle j'avais un polichinelle dans le placard circula rapidement dans l'école. Je la niais, tout en sachant que c'était la vérité. Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à Ombrage et au message écrit sur la main d'Harry l'an dernier. « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». Je devint de plus en plus malheureuse, mes notes chutèrent radicalement, et tout le monde se demandait ce qui m'arrivait. Un jour, je dû admettre la vérité. Le professeur Dumbledore m'appela à son bureau, se demandant pourquoi mes notes étaient si lamentables et pourquoi je pleurais tout le temps. Je lui avoua être enceinte. Il me félicita. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça! Il me conseilla de repartir chez moi, pour élever l'enfant proprement, et revenir l'an prochain finir mes études. J'accepté, sachant en dans de moi que c'était la meilleure solution. Dumbledore envoya une lettre à mes parents en leur expliquant la situation.

De retour chez nous, mes parents étaient furieux, ils ne m'avaient pas élevé ainsi. Pas pour que je devienne une trainée qui couche à droite à gauche et qui tombe enceinte pendant ses études. Et moi je pleurais. J'étais d'accord avec eux. J'étais d'accord avec tout ce qu'ils disaient. Je leur demandai pardon. Nous eûmes beaucoup de discussions par rapport au fait que je le garde ou non. Si oui, aux mesures que nous devrions prendre pour l'élever. Si non, à le donner en adoption et toutes les démarches qui s'en suivent. J'ai gardé mon opinion durant toute ma grosse : ce bébé est le mien, je le garde.

Mes parents m'encouragèrent pendant ma grossesse, vécue comme une moldue. Beaucoup de visites chez le gényco, durant lesquels je découvrit que c'était un garçon. Je me demandait à qui il allait ressembler. Qui est son père? Voilà une question que je me posait sans arrêt. Et ne pas le savoir me rendait toujours plus malade. J'aimais Harry, mais comme un ami. Il ferait un bon père, mais je sais aussi qu'il va vivre sa vie avec Ginny. Durant les mois qui ont suivis notre aventure, Ron s'est montré distant. Je l'aime réellement. Mais je suis sûre qu'il ne veut rien savoir de moi. Il ne m'a pas pardonnée, je le sent au plus profond de moi. Quelle honte si McLaggen était le géniteur de mon fils. Un maudit violeur. Si c'est le cas, j'aurai la pièce à conviction devant mes yeux tous les jours. Et Draco? Oubliez ça! Il se fout de moi. Il s'est toujours foutu de moi. Il n'a aucun cœur. Mon fils ne mérite pas d'avoir un serpent vil comme père. Il mérite mieux. Mais peu importe ce qui arrive, je l'aimerai mon fils à moi. Même si je pleure en repensant à mes erreurs.


	11. Épilogue

**ATTENTION :** Il y a un lemon soft. Cœurs sensibles s'abstenir. Et donnez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en penser!

C'est le dernier chapitre. L'épilogue à ma belle histoire.

**N.B :** L'histoire est de mon cru, mais l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Épilogue

J'ai accouché le 31 août 1997. 6 livres 9 onces. Tous mes amis et mes professeurs se sont déplacés. Un mois auparavant, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. C'était merveilleux de les voir. Tout le monde était là : De Fleur à Rogue en passant par Dumbledore. Même Draco s'est pointé, prétextant qu'il méritait de voir son fils. On m'apporta pleins de cadeaux. Comme je n'avais pas voulu de shower, vu ma déprime, ils ont décidés de les donner à la naissance. Une idée de mes parents. Tout le monde voulait voir le petit.

Harry était aux bras de Ginny, comme je l'avais imaginé. Harry avait déclarer sa flamme à Ginny. Ginny avoua qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps, mais n'osait pas le demander elle-même, s'étant fait reviré de bord en deuxième année. Ils auraient succomber au moment dans le dortoir d'Harry et Ron les aurait découvert avec dégoût durant leurs ébats.

Luna et Neville étaient ensemble. Un soir, à un party conjoint entre les maisons, un petit groupe de personnes, dans lequel Luna et Neville faisaient partis, jouaient à _Je n'ai jamais_. Le but du jeu est simple. Quelqu'un dit une phrase du type : Je n'ai jamais but d'alcool. Tous ceux qui auraient but de l'alcool au moins une fois dans leur vie doivent prendre une gorgée de bière. _À la phrase Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour_, Neville fut le seul à ne pas boire. Luna qui avoua l'avoir fait avec Cho Chang lors d'un défi lancé par ses comparses Serdaigles, se dit qu'elle devait remédier à la situation. Elle le prit en écart et lui fit l'amour. Neville lui avoua par la suite qu'il l'amait et elle, elle répond qu'elle l'a toujours aprécié et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une queue aussi grosse que la sienne. Toute une histoire.

Lavande n'était pas avec Ron, comme je l'aurais cru, mais auprès de Parvati. Apparemment, Lavande ne voulait sortir avec Ron que pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était hétéro. Mais son cœur avait toujours battu pour Parvati, et s'était la raison pourquoi Ron et elle n'avait conclu qu'une seule fois. Un échec à ce que j'ai entendue, car Lavande aimait le toucher des femmes. Tout le monde dans mon dortoir était au courant sauf moi, qui ruminait de jalousie. Lavande et Parvati avaient donc décidés de s'afficher publiquement. Ron était seul depuis.

Draco, lui, était au bras de Blaise Zambini. Un soir, Malfoy aurait entré dans le vestiaire et aurait entendu la voix de Zambini hurler son nom. Le blond, confus, aurait voulu en savoir plus et ouvrit le rideau autour du lit du Noir. Ce dernier ne montra aucune gêne et attira Draco vers lui, qui ne refusa pas. D'après ce que mon ex amant m'avoua, il aimait prendre son pied avec moi, mais il n'avait jamais connu un partenaire aussi égal à lui que Blaise, et désirait le baiser jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ainsi plusieurs couples s'étaient formés pendant mon absence, notamment celui de Seamus et Dean, comme tout le monde s'y attendait. Je demandai alors des nouvelles de Cormac. Il aurait apparemment été en désintox pour ses problèmes d'alcool et se serait casée avec une fille du même institut dont le nom m'échappe. Je leur souhaite une belle vie. Les gens passaient et passaient, j'ai rencontré beacoup de personne, malgré la fatigue que je ressentais après avoir accouché. Harry, Ginny, Ron et mes parents sont restés tout le long.

À la fin, j'ai demandé que tout le monde sorte, pour que je puisse parler avec Ron. Ron s'approcha et prit mon fils. Son fils. Et oui, le bébé est le sien. Mason me ressemble physiquement, mais ses yeux sont ceux de Ronald. Ils ne sont ni gris, ni brun, ni vert. Ils sont bleus. Bleus comme l'homme que j'aime. Maintenant c'est clair. Le seul que je veux. Mais lui, veut-il de moi? C'est ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser. Ron embrasse son fils et me regarde. Il brise le silence.

-C'est donc moi le père.

-Oui, je réponds en souriant.

-J'espère qu'il voudra de moi dans sa vie.

-C'est pas moi qui vais l'en priver. Notre fils mérite d'avoir son père.

-Mason, tu es vraiment beau. Tout comme ta mère.

-Tu ne me trouve pas laide, comme ça?

-C'est sûr que les vergetures, c'est pas ce que j'ai vu de plus sexy.

-Gros cave.

-Non, sérieusement, tu es magnifique.

-Merci.

-Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te demander..

-Quoi?

-Tu m'aimes-tu?

-Oui Ronald, je t'ai toujours aimé.

-Non Hermione, pas qu'en amie. M'aimes-tu d'amour.

-Oui.

-Moi aussi. Depuis que nous avions couché avec Harry, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Une partie de moi voulait que ce moment ne se soit jamais produit et une autre était d'accord avec cet événement. Je voulais te dire à quel point j'avais aimé ce moment, mais il y avait encore Lavande, que j'aimais réellement. Toi tu étais distante et tu as décidé d'aller au party avec Cormac. Et là, j'ai découvert que t'étais enceinte. J'étais furieux! Nous deux ne seraient plus possible. Tu as fait comme si de rien n'était et je devais endurer les rumeurs à ton propos. Je n'avais envie que de frapper tout le monde. Et puis un jour, quand c'est devenu trop évident, tu es partie. Harry essayait de me consoler, et Lavande était toujours à mes lèvres. Nous avions décidé de le faire et c'était minable. Pas comme avec toi ou avec Harry. Je ne ressentais pas d'amour de sa part. Et là, elle me révèle la vérité. Qu'elle est lesbienne. Elle et Parvarti se pavanaient ensemble et se plotaient en public. Moi je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je voulais t'écrire, mais j'étais trop humilié et je ne savais pas si mes sentiments étaient réciproques. J'ai découvert Harry et Ginny en plein acte, ce qui m'a traumatisé. Tout le monde à Poudlard était heureux, sauf moi. Harry s'est préparé pour vaincre Voldemort seul. Il n'a réussi qu'en juillet. Ma mère a décidé d'organiser cet événement, étant donné que tu avais refusé le shower. J'hésitais à venir. Là je suis content d'être venu. Je sais qu'en général, on se marie puis on a _des_ enfants, mais on est différents.

Ron se met à genoux et dit les mots que je n'aurais jamais cru sortir de sa bouche : « Hermione Jean Granger,veux-tu m'épouser? » J'accepte tout de suite. Il met la bague autour de mon annulaire gauche et nous nous embrassons. Nous nous marions en décembre. Une belle cérémonie moldue, où ma famille est invitée. La cérémonie magique a lieu le lendemain avec tous nos amis. Notre petit Mason a démontré rapidement des talents magiques. Les Weasley et mes parents ont acceptés de se partager la garde de notre durant notre dernière année à Poudlard. Dumbledore nous donne la permission à moi et à mon mari de partir la fin de semaine pour aller voir notre fils. Draco a montrer un sort de stérilisation temporaire à Ron, pour que l'on puisse coucher souvent ensemble, sans toutefois priver nos études. À notre remise de diplôme, je suis enceinte de la petite Alix Weasley. Plus tard, je vais leur expliquer pourquoi il faut faire attention dans les relations sexuelles. Je leur raconterai alors mon histoire. Et là, je vous garantis qu'il vont faire attention par rapport au sexe!

**N.A :** J'ai fini! Je me sentais inspirée aujourd'hui! Dites-moi comment vous avez trouvé ma première fic à vie.


End file.
